1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingertip protectors for use with work gloves, and more particularly to such fingertip protectors which are designed to protect the fingertips of a worker from external shocks and mechanical stresses and to thereby prevent the occurrence of accidental injuries when a worker is engaged in operating a machine and other heavy-duty work that might cause damage to his fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a common practice for a worker to wear fabric or leather work gloves when he operates a machine having exposed moving parts, or when he is engaged in heavy-duty works such as transportation of heavy articles and press operation that might involve certain dangers, so that his hands may be protected from slight bruises and scratches during work. Accordingly, work gloves are provided with rubber coating for waterproofing, electrical insulation, and slip prevention.
In actual workshops, however, there often occur damages to fingertips which can not be prevented by the commonly available work gloves. For example, a worker often gets his fingertips scratched by a grinder. Other common accidents include the crushing of fingertips that occurs when the fingers are caught under a heavy object or when the fingers are caught between a sling and an object to be lifted by a crane. Conventional work gloves are useless from the viewpoint of fingertip protection in heavy-duty work, and the worker's own carefulness has been the only possible way of avoiding accidents.